marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quetzalcoatl (Earth-616)
/ Quetzalcóatl | CurrentAlias = | Title = | Aliases = The Feathered Serpent, Great Dawn, Lord of the East, "Quackenbush", possibly Ehecatl | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Aztec Gods (Tēteoh), | Relatives = Ometcuhtli (father); Omecíhuatl (mother); Mictlantecuhtli, Tezcatlipoca, Tláloc, Xipe Totec, Xolotl (brothers); Chalchiuhtlique, Xochiquetzal (sisters) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Topán, the Floating World | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 575 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Topán | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Joint ruler of the Tēteoh; God of the sky, wind, wisdom, and sun, praised as a god of knowledge and prosperity. | Education = | Origin = Teōtl | PlaceOfBirth = Topán, the Floating World | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema; Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio | First = Conan the Barbarian #65 | First2 = (Possible) (Confirmed) | HistoryText = Origin The origins of the Tēteoh are blurry. According to ancient myths, they were sired by the primeval god and goddess Ometecuhtli (or "Tonacetecuhtli") and Omecíhuatl (or "Tonacacihuatl"), collectively known as the androgynous Ometeotl). It is unclear if they originated on Earth, their realm Topán, the Floating World or in another dimension linked to Topán, although it seems Quetzalcoatl, god of sky, and his brother Tezcatlipoca, god of war, were indeed born on Topán. It has been stated that Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca's enmity was originated from Quetzalcoatl supporting Mayan god Itzamna over him among the Coatli. Early Years First Sun Tezcatlipoca was chosen by his parents to rule the Tēteoh under the First Sun. He populated his world with a race of powerful yet primitive and warlike giants. His rival Quetzalcoatl put his reign to an end when he send jaguars to kill the giants. Ruler of the Tēteoh under the Second Sun Quetzalcoatl was then chose to rule the Tēteoh under the Second Sun. His rule ended when Tezcatlipoca who caused great wind to blow away all civilization. Third and Fourth Suns Tláloc, god of storm was chosen to rule the world of the Third Sun but his reign ended when the fight between Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca caused fire to rain down and destroy the world. Chalchiuhtlique, goddess of water, was then chosen to ruler under the Fourth Sun, but the rival brothers kept on fighting, causing the end of the world in a cataclysmic flood. Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca descended from Topán and witnessed the endless primordial ocean remaining after the flood, inhabited by the gigantic crocodilian monster Cipactli who devored any life that approached her. Joint Ruler of Tēteoh under the Fifth Sun Realizing life couldn't exist as long as the monster lived, they set aside their rivalry to join forces in order to slay Cipactli, Quetzacoatl immobilizing it while Tezcatlipoca (who lost his left foot in the battle) delivered the killing. Using her remains to create the world of the Fifth Sun, which they agreed to rule jointly. He then accompanied his brother Xolotl, god of lightning, to the netherworld realm of Mictlan of the death god Mictlantecuhtli, where they stole the bones of the previous worlds' inhabitants and, returning to Earth realm, collaborated with Gaea (known as "Coatlique" and "Cihuacoatl") to create a new race of mortals from the bones of the previous races. Human worship Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca may have been worshiped as early as 10,000 BC. ... The Tēteoh as a whole were worshiped from the 6th to the 16th centuries by the Aztec ethnic group and other Nahuatl-speaking people of central Mexico. Despite their joint leadership, their rivalry didn't ended as Tezacatlipoca, feared by his worshipers as a god of conflict, vengeance and destruction, was jealous of his brother, praised as a benevolent god of knowledge and prosperity. Beginning in the late 13th century AD, the rise of the Aztec culture led mortals to confuse Ahau and Tēteoh, the gods of Mexico. Kukulkán was confused for Quetzalcoatl. Around 1500's, the Tēteoh's worship gave way to Christianity, without disappearing completely even in modern era. | Powers = Quezalcoatl possessess the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Aztec god, but with an enhanced strength enabling him to press about 100 tons. He can assume the form of a gigantic fire-breathing feathered serpent. He can fly in both forms. | Abilities = He is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and also use thrown spears. | Strength = Quetzalcoatl has an enhanced strength enabling him to press about 100 tons. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = He uses an atlatl (spear thrower) to hurl darts mae from an unrevealed material from Topán. He also possess the Solar Disc, his most powerful weapon, which contains the power of the sun and can be wielded defensively as a shield or hurled offensively like a discus. | Notes = | Trivia = The Eternal Virako was once called Quetzalcoatl. | Links = * Quetzalcoatl at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Quetzalcoatl at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Flight Category:Sky Deities Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Serpent Form Category:Fire Breath Category:Knowledge Deities Category:Prosperity Deities Category:Sun Deities Category:Wind Deities Category:Wisdom Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities